Over-Protective
by ruiiko
Summary: Gakupo was happy that Gumi had gotten a new voice with her extent. He was happy that she was happy with it, too. What he wasn't happy about, was the negative attention she got from her new outfit. It showed far too much skin than he was comfortable seeing her in! And he knew he could be over protective of her, but he really didn't like the way those perverts looked at her.


**Yiss, another Gumi and Gakupo fic! c: Enjoy, and do leave a review if you enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Gakupo watched from across the room, his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes at all the perverts who were talking to his sister... or more correctly, he felt himself getting pissed off at the perverts who were "talking" to her, but rather, staring at her in perverted ways. And then he looked to her. Always so oblivious, she didn't even realise the creepy stares she was getting!<p>

The team had been on the road for a while now, going on tour. Today they were in New York, all gathered back stage to prepare for the show.

And during that time, Gakupo's sister, Gumi, had gotten an extent. She had learned a new voice technique, and of course, with an extent came... new outfits.

Gakupo tried to turn his head when he saw Miku's new extent, or even the Kagamine twins, but Gumi?! She was too oblivious! Too innocent! Gakupo didn't know what master was thinking when giving Gumi the new outfit, but he deffinately wasn't happy.

And despite how happy Gumi seemed to be with it, Gakupo just couldn't accept it. He hated watching all the guys who had never noticed her before, give her all new attention. He hated it. It wasn't right. It was indecisive.

"Gakupo! You're needed over here, can you-" His thoughts were cut off by Meiko.

"Yeah, sure," He nodded his head, and with a huff, he sent one last glance towards Gumi, and the fellow she was talking to. He squinted his eyes at him, but trusting that there were enough people to stop him if he tried anything funny, he turned his back.

Although the whole vocaloid team was gathered, not all of them were lucky enough to preform on stage. Gakupo had been in front of the crowd once or twice-as a backup singer, but when he wasn't doing that, he was the man that was doing all the backstage effects. Lighting, sound check-he was sort of a handy man. If not that, he was also a security guard. He had to make sure that nobody tried to sneak back stage, or any funny business. Those were the two jobs he constantly switched through, but he honestly didn't mind.

He was more into doing that stuff, rather than be sweating and feeling jittery on stage. None the less, as a back up singer! If he was to preform live, he'd rather be the center of attention...

Luckily for Gumi, this would be, perhaps, her 5th or 6th time on stage. With a new voice extent, master had recommended she be on stage this time around-he was sure that the fans would love her new voice.

And while Gakupo agreed, sending her out in that outfit? It just seemed tacky to him... he could see more of his sister than he'd really like to, and that made him uncomfortable. It made him uncomfortable how people stared at her-heck, if her own guy "friends" were giving her such negative attention, how would the fans re-act? He really didn't feel good about sending her on stage like that... she was just being treated like a sex object! And she was alot more special than that.

Despite all this, Gumi seemed happy.

So, if she was happy, Gakupo supposed he should be happy for her too... he just hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Yeah... you could say that he was a bit over-protective of her. But someone had to do it! It was all out of love, anyways.

And besides, it was his top priority to protect her. At all costs.

"Gumi, how about we go somewhere... alone?" Gakupo's eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder to see that same guy putting an arm around Gumi's shoulder, beginning to lead her away. She looked oblivious as ever, as she smiled up at him, but Gakupo's eyes narrowed, and a frown came to his face. He watched as the man's hand travelled down Gumi's back, and before he could get a chance to go lower, Gakupo took off after him.

"Hey! Gakupo, I still need you over here!" He heard Meiko call after him, but blocked out her voice, as he had something else to focus on.

The samurai grabbed the back of the man's shirt, pulling him away from Gumi. He heard a gasp from both of them, and soon, Gakupo's eyes met with scared eyes. Gakupo pulled him closer to his face. "You ever touch my sister like that again, and you'll pay," He spoke calmly, but in an assertive voice. "Got it?" He asked a little longer, not even getting a word from him as he was pushed to the ground.

He slowly nodded, muttering in a tiny voice, "Y-yes sir," Before running off.

"Punk." He spat under his voice, as he dusted his hands together. He could feel the anger wearing off, but it was still there... he'd have to go after that guy later. For now, his gaze fell upon his confused sister.

"What'd you do that for, Aniki?" She asked.

Gakupo averted his gaze then. She was confused, but underneath all of that, he could tell she was slightly upset, or maybe even startled at his sudden outburst. "He was giving you dirty looks... I didn't like it." He said in a small voice. Though his skills as a security guard had rubbed off on him, he was a complete softie for Gumi. The way she was so innocent, yet how she got so frustrated easily, even with him-he was always trying to keep her at bay. It wasn't always easy having her as a sister, but he loved her very dearly.

He was just trying to look out for her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. But she smiled faintly. "You know i'm old enough to take care of myself." They had been through this conversation so many times. Yes, Gakupo knew. But in his eyes, she was still a little girl. Yes, of course, she had common sense, but sometimes her judgement could be... a little off. She didn't notice when boys were hitting on her. She didn't pick up on any nasty looks she got. And she was horrible with romance. She was so oblivious about anything to do with boys, and Gakupo knew all too well that not all of them meant well.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm aware... I'm just trying to look out for you."

She was still smiling, as she put a hand on her hip. "You're really over-protective, you know that?" She asked. And he knew she was kidding. Because he knew she secrely loved it.

They were always really close. They could pick up on eachother's emotions easily, and they told eachother almost anything. They had a really close bond, and Gakupo didn't want to break it, just by being 'over protective'. It was hard sometimes though, but he knew that he had to let her grow up someday... what was he going to do when she eventually found the right guy, and decided to get married? The thought scared him to do death, in all honesty.

He broke down into a smile, as he sighed. "Yeah, but you know I just do it out of love. Right?"

Gumi smiled back, her eyes meeting his. "...I know." She finally said, in all seriousness. She then leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. Instictively, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You're my aniki, and I'll always appreciate you looking out for me... even though you're far too over protective." She said that last line jokingly, and pulled away with a grin on her face.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're growing up too fast." He then reached out to ruffle her hair.

She flashed him another toothy grin, and the two paused, as they heard a loud voice. Calling for everyone who was preforming for the night to get together, and get set up on stage. It was almost show time! Gumi gasped, and Gakupo could see the light returning to her eyes. "Thank you, and bye-bye!" She said in a rush, beginning to skip off, but Gakupo grabbed her wrist, pulling her back with a "Hey!"

She glared up at him, eyebrows caving in. "Whaaat?" She complained, pouting slightly.

He chuckled, and reached for her jacket, tugging it together, buttoning it up. "Don't expose yourself so much like that!" He condoned, with a shake of the head.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "You're such a goof, Gakupo, I'm fine!" She insisted, pulling away again. But she stopped, turning her head to face him one last smile. "Don't worry about me so much!" She laughed, before she dissapeared onto the stage, leaving Gakupo alone in his tracks.

He let out a huff.

She could be such a handful, sometimes!

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Shaking his head, he muttered out, "Good luck, Gumi." Under his breathe, before turning his back, to get back to his job.


End file.
